moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
DreamWorks Animation
DreamWorks Animation is the animation division of DreamWorks SKG run by Jeffrey Katzenberg. Gallery 1000px-DreamWorks Animation.jpg|1st logo (first version) 8 madagascar.png|1st logo (second version) Vlcsnap-2014-01-17-02h16m33s232.png|2nd logo 1000px-Dreamworks Animation 2010 open matte.png|3rd logo GW444H244-1.jpeg|Kung Fu Panda variant 35 kung fu panda 2.png|Kung Fu Panda 2 variant Filmography Feature films Released films Upcoming films Feature films in development TV specials Short films Television series List of transcripts # Antz/Transcript # The Prince of Egypt/Transcript # The Road to El Dorado/Transcript # Chicken Run/Transcript # Shrek/Transcript # Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron/Transcript # Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas/Transcript # Shrek 2/Transcript # Shark Tale/Transcript # Madagascar/Transcript # Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit/Transcript # Over the Hedge/Transcript # Flushed Away/Transcript # Shrek the Third/Transcript # Bee Movie/Transcript # Kung Fu Panda/Transcript # Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa/Transcript # Monsters vs. Aliens/Transcript # How to Train Your Dragon/Transcript # Shrek Forever After/Transcript # Megamind/Transcript # Kung Fu Panda 2/Transcript # Puss in Boots/Transcript # Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted/Transcript # Rise of the Guardians/Transcript # The Croods/Transcript # Turbo/Transcript # Mr. Peabody & Sherman/Transcript # How to Train Your Dragon 2/Transcript # Penguins of Madagascar/Transcript # Home/Transcript # Kung Fu Panda 3/Transcript # Trolls/Transcript # The Boss Baby/Transcript # Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie/Transcript # How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World/Transcript # Abominable/Transcript Direct-to-video films * Joseph: King of Dreams/Transcript Trivia *This company has only produced three G-rated films (which are Chicken Run, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, like Journey to Big Water, and Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit as well as the G-rated short The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper), as most of its feature-length films so far have been rated PG by the MPAA (as of the short film Rocky and Bullwinkle), due to stricter reasons, although Shark Tale has been rated G in certain countries. Gallery 220px-Antz-Poster.jpg|''Antz'' (1998)|link=Antz 220px-Prince_of_egypt_ver2.jpg|''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998)|link=The Prince of Egypt 215px-Road_to_el_dorado_ver3.jpg|''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000)|link=The Road to El Dorado 220px-Chicken_run_ver1.jpg|''Chicken Run'' (2000)|link=Chicken Run Shrek.jpg|''Shrek'' (2001)|link=Shrek 220px-Spirit_Stallion_of_the_Cimarron_poster.jpg|''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002)|link=Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Sinbad_Legend_of_the_Seven_Seas_poster.jpg|''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003)|link=Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas 220px-Shrek_2_poster.jpg|''Shrek 2'' (2004)|link=Shrek 2 220px-Movie_poster_Shark_Tale.jpg|''Shark Tale'' (2004)|link=Shark Tale Madagascar_Theatrical_Poster.jpg|''Madagascar'' (2005)|link=Madagascar Wallace_gromit_were_rabbit_poster.jpg|''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005)|link=Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Over_the_Hedge_Poster.jpg|''Over the Hedge'' (2006)|link=Over the Hedge Flushed_poster.jpg|''Flushed Away'' (2006)|link=Flushed Away 220px-Shrek_the_third_ver2.jpg|''Shrek the Third'' (2007)|link=Shrek the Third Bee_movie_ver2.jpg|''Bee Movie'' (2007)|link=Bee Movie 220px-Kungfupanda.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008)|link=Kung Fu Panda 220px-Madagascar2poster.jpg|''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008)|link=Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa 220px-Monsters-vs-aliens-poster.jpg|''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009)|link=Monsters vs. Aliens How To Train Your Dragon.jpg|''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010)|link=How to Train Your Dragon 220px-Shrek_forever_after_ver8.jpg|''Shrek Forever After'' (2010)|link=Shrek Forever After 220px-Megamind2010Poster.jpg|''Megamind'' (2010)|link=Megamind Kung_Fu_Panda_2_Poster.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011)|link=Kung Fu Panda 2 220px-Puss_in_Boots_Poster.jpg|''Puss in Boots'' (2011)|link=Puss in Boots (2011) 220px-Madagascar3-Poster.jpg|''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012)|link=Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted 220px-Rise_of_the_Guardians_poster.jpg|''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012)|link=Rise of the Guardians 220px-The_Croods_poster.jpg|''The Croods'' (2013)|link=The Croods 220px-Turbo_(film)_poster.jpg|''Turbo'' (2013)|link=Turbo How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2_poster.jpg|''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014)|link=How to Train Your Dragon 2 Penguins_of_Madagascar_poster.jpg|''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014)|link=Penguins of Madagascar Home_(2015_film)_poster.jpg|''Home'' (2015)|link=Home (film) Kung_Fu_Panda_3_poster.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016)|link=Kung Fu Panda 3 Trolls_(film)_logo.png|''Trolls'' (2016)|link=Trolls The_Boss_Baby_poster.jpg|''The Boss Baby'' (2017)|link=The Boss Baby Captain_Underpants_The_First_Epic_Movie_poster.jpg|''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017)|link=Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie How to train your dragon the hidden world.jpg|''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019)|link=How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World AbominablePoster.jpg|''Abominable'' (2019)|link=Abominable Category:Animation studios Category:Studios Category:DreamWorks subsidaries Category:News Corporation subsidiaries Category:Viacom subsidiaries Category:Fox divisions Category:21st Century Fox divisions Category:Film production companies Category:American animation studios Category:Films with a one time distributor Category:DTV companies Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Studios Category:NBC Universal Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:Subsidiaries of Universal Studios